Dark Beginnings
by Rictor
Summary: Rictor & Storm meet after the Nanny incident, and as they begin to bond a man lurking in the shadows will take advantage of their powers! NEW CHAPTER
1. Default Chapter

Well what can I say, I have always wanted to see these to together so what better way than under my direction (! This is kind of a, what if? I was going for a, what if Storm never met Gambit? You know after the whole Nanny fiasco and her being turned into a child, instead she meets a Hispanic man that may just swoon her. This fic is written in all kinds of ways from POV to Third Person so bare with me.  
  
Earth and Lightning  
  
My name is Julio Esteban Richter.after some heavy thinking I decided it was best to come to the Americas, as much as I love my country, my home, and my people. In Mexico it does get hard to make a living. I arrived here in Louisiana just a couple of days ago being that I had a few family members living here I thought it would be the best place to settle for now. The one thing though is that being 20 and Mexican around here is not quite easy to get you a job. I've been looking all around and not luck not just yet but I know I'll make it. I have to. I've been trying all week and nothing yet but tomorrow is another day and another day comes with more opportunities.  
  
Today I woke up had some breakfast and left as early as I could "the early bird gets the worm, that's what they always say, no?" "Hijo de la chingada, la renta.si no la pago me van a corer". I guess I'll have to go pay it, that's gonna be all the money I got left. Gonna have to find a job soon or I'm gonna starve.  
  
As Julio ran to his apartment building he couldn't help but be distracted by a beautiful black girl about his age with this amazing silver-white hair as she bumped into him. She smiled and made him feel like his knees where about to give up. "What am I thinking, I have to go pay the rent before I get kicked out". As he reached the landlords room he reached to his pocket and noticed his wallet was gone. "Hijo de la." and he realized it had to be that girl. "Damn I better catch up to her and get my money back". He ran out and stopped for a moment to see if he could track her down but no site of her. As he began to run straight in the direction that she was heading he noticed the white hair that made her stick out of a crowd of people. "There she is". He ran as fast as he could and noticed her turn to notice him, the minute she saw him she began to run. He chased her all through the street until they ended up in a park that was deserted and he decided that he wouldn't catch up unless he made his move. "Alright Julio just concentrate, we don't want this too big.or you'll gather a big crowd, its bad enough that you're a minority but to be a mutant as well, they'll chase you down and hang you". He put hi hands together and formed a concussive wave that shot straight to the ground that started a small tremor right underneath the girls feet. It wasn't big enough to cause attraction but strong enough to make her trip. Only problem is that just as she nearly fell flat on her face she stopped as if someone was holding her and flew right into the sky. "Son of a bitch, she's a mutant too, fuck now your never gonna get that back". As he saw her fly away he turned around and began walking with a sick feeling in his gut "great, just fucking great. You're Mexican, a mutant, jobless, and now homeless. What else could possibly go wrong?" "I believe this belongs to you, I'm so sorry.Its just that I'm all on my own" "What?" "Maybe we should start all over again.my name is Ororo, or at least I think it is" "Uh.uh.my name is Julio, what do you mean you think?"  
  
Ororo: Well I can't remember anything past a month ago. A month ago I woke up in a hospital, I can't remember how or why I was there.and even worse I was only a child 10 to be exact. Than just about a week ago I realized I had powers that I could control the weather. A man in the park pissed me off and all of a sudden the sky turned black and lightning started flashing, next thing I know is that I really wanted that man to go away and all of a sudden a strong gust of wind picked him up an blew him away. After that I started experimenting and through one of those experiments I kinda made a lightning bolt surge through my body and I grew to how I am now. Don't know why!  
  
Julio: Wow at least my life isn't that bad. Well my name is Julio like I said. I just got here a couple days ago and I'm trying to get a job. That wallet you stole from me has all the money I have left. And I was supposed to pay my rent well over 4 hours ago, so I guess I'm homeless now  
  
Ororo: I'm so sorry?  
  
Julio: No don't be, I'm kinda happy I ran into you. Now I can say I have a friend.  
  
Julio's mood rises to the sky with happiness as he sees her smile from cheek to cheek.  
  
Ororo: Well I guess since its my fault I should make it up. How about I take you to dinner!  
  
Julio: Oh wow, your asking me.Definitely  
  
Ororo: Very well, shall we get moving before it gets too dark? I figure we will need to find a place to rest as well later  
  
Julio: I guess.  
  
As they walk of back into the city a man standing in the shadow acknowledges both of the young mutants he has just discovered and makes note of them, "We will be crossing paths very soon, there is no doubt about that.you shall make good servants".  
  
  
  
Next......Figures in the Shadow 


	2. Figures In The Shadows

Figures in the Shadow.  
  
After a short meal Ororo and Rictor decided it was best to look for a place to rest for the night. Having spent the last of the money they both had together they sure as hell couldn't afford a hotel at this point. They decided to head back to the park where they properly met, "Hey baby wanna have some fun" said a man just down the street to a hooker on the corner just before he looked towards them and walked off. They both looked at each other and laughed it off, besides the place looked like a nice place for a good rest and it appeared to be isolated. "Are you sure you are going to sleep comfortable here Ororo". Rictor asked as he tried to find a spot next to her where he could get comfortable. "Just call me Ro, and yeah, besides I've slept in worse places than this"  
  
As the young mutants tried to sleep after a strange yet amusing day, they were disturbed by a group of men. "Hey street-rats, this is our territory so I suggest you get moving before you get hurt", hissed the leader of the group. "Oh really, last I remember this is a free country asshole", yelled Rictor as he got up. "Yeah, well maybe for the lady if she shows us a good time but not you, you dirty spick", slurred the man as he stepped up closer to Rictor in a threatening way. "Oh that's it you son of a bitch". Rictor threw a punch and knocked out the man, which caused the others to gather closer. Two of them approached Ororo and began to hassle her.  
  
Ororo: Get away from me you asshole.  
  
"You fucking bitch", yelled the man as he slapped her.  
  
Rictor: Get away from her! You dare so mach as lay another finger on her and you'll be sorry.  
  
"Oh really what are you gonna do wet your pants"  
  
Rictor: I'll show you, pinche pendejo!  
  
The group of men didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence as they all got closer ready to give them both the beating of a life time. As they all stepped closer Rictor closed his eyes and caused the earth to start trembling "Oh you fuckers are gonna be sorry", exclaimed Rictor as he gathered his hands and shot 3 of the men with a concussive beam that sent them flying across the park.  
  
"Yoh man, he's one of those freaking muties.lets kill this fucking freak", shouted one of the men as he picked up a crowbar one of the other men dropped.  
  
Rictor: Ro get behind me! I'll make sure they pay for hurting you.  
  
Rictor held his arms together and shot a green concussive beam straight to the floor under the gang of men causing it to crumble and start sinking in swallowing them alive.  
  
Ororo: No, stop it! You'll be no better than them. Lets just go before the cops get here.  
  
No soon did she finish the words when they heard the sirens coming their way. In all the rage they forgot to not make that big a scene but the crashing and rumbling could be heard blocks away not to mention they had a crowd looking at the fight under cover.  
  
"Stop right there or we will be forced to fire"  
  
Ororo: Shit, what now?  
  
Rictor: Sorry babe but I'm all out of ideas. I guess we'll have to go along for now. Maybe once we are along with one of them we can ditch him, cuz right now I doubt we can evade all of them.  
  
Ororo: All right then, but you better get us out of this.  
  
Rictor: Oh so now its my fault.  
  
Ororo: I didn't say that!  
  
"Put your hands in the air, make sure we can see them."  
  
The policemen all surround them and one of them leads in with cuffs. "You have the right to remain, anything you say can and will be used against you in." During all the confusion a strange looking officer who appears to have an emotionless face picks them up. As they are put into the back of the car they notice another man on the passenger seat someone they both have seen before.  
  
Ororo whispers to Rictor "Haven't we seen him before", "yeah we have but where".  
  
While both of them ponder off thinking of where they have seen the man they realize that they had seen him shortly after having dinner. They both noticed him following them or at least they thought to be following them, and if he was following them he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. The man appeared to be a professional at staking out, as they did not notice him as he followed but they noticed when some woman walking down the street stupidly distracted him. If he in fact was following them they never saw him, but they did notice him about 3 times at different times, each time while he was hitting on some hooker. He might be good at following but not at hiding well. As they continued their thoughts they both noticed that the squad car was going in the opposite direction as the others. In fact they were now being chased by the rest.  
  
Rictor: Hey what the hell is going on?  
  
"Sit down and shut up boy" exclaimed the man in the passenger seat "we are getting you out of the mess you got yourself into"  
  
"That's right!" said the officer who became clear to be a mutant as his whole being changed. Skin now white as snow and hair black as night, this man was giving off an extremely eerie vibe. Something seemed way off but the fact that they were no longer under police custody relieved them both. "Hang on" yelled the driver as he swirved into an alley.  
  
Ororo: Watch out for the wall!  
  
Ororo and Rictor both hung on to each other as they closed their eyes and awaited the impact. Much to their surprise it never came, they car had stopped ant they were inside some kind of a hideout. Both of them waited in the back seat as the other 2 mean stepped out and began to talk. Just as they finished the one that had been following them earlier opens the door for them. "Would you like me to carry you out as well your majesty" sarcasm flew all over as he spoke.  
  
Rictor: No thank I can manage asshole.  
  
Ororo: Calm down Ric.  
  
"Oh tough guy huh, wanna take this outside"  
  
"That's enough Sabretooth" yelled the other man, go make your self useful and talk to the wall.  
  
Just as he turns around Sabretooth snarls at the other man.  
  
"Well I believe you both must be waiting to know who I am"  
  
Rictor: Your damn right we are. What the hell is going on?  
  
"Very well you can call me Sinister if you like. As for what's going on well I simply wanted to extend my hand to you both and ask you to join me and my friend there"  
  
Ororo: What do you mean join you?  
  
"As you have seen our kind is not accepted in this world, we are treated like freaks of nature, like abominations. We are hunted down like animals and tortured simply for what we are. There is a war coming and there are hundreds of humans out there like those fools that just tried to kill you, who will do nothing short of eradicating us for the purpose of mutant extinction. I simply ask of you to join our cause, we will fight for out preservation by any means necessary. I may need of you from time to time to do a job for me or two, and if money is of any concern.you will both be handsomely rewarded."  
  
Rictor: What makes you think we want to get involved?  
  
"Well I believe you are in desperate need of money aren't you. Just take it! You don't have to look back. Just do as your told and that is that"  
  
Ororo: Very well.  
  
Rictor: What? What are you saying Ro?  
  
Ororo: I don't know about you Ric but I'm tired of being treated like an animal, and I'm tire of living off the streets.  
  
Rictor: Very well if you stay I stay. But if I don't like this we are out got it?  
  
Ororo: Very well.  
  
Sinister: Well then, your first mission is approximately in 6 weeks till then you go with Sabretooth he is to train you in everything that he can. I'll let you know when its time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next...........Old Memories 


End file.
